Bowser Jr.'s Adventures
This page has been claimed by TremorTheEarthmaster. Bowser Jr.'s Adventures '''is a game for the Nintendo DS 'in 2012. This game consists of 2.5D graphics, like ''New Super Mario Bros., but you can pick up things, like in Super Mario Bros. 2. You control Bowser Jr. to save his dad, who was kidnapped by the Mario Crew. There are 10 levels in each world, 8 in total. Characters Playable Characters *Bowser Jr. - He's the main character of this game. You will control him in every level. *Koopa Troopa - He's only playable in mini-games! *Hammer Bro. - He's only playable in mini-games! *Paratroopa - He's only playable in mini-games! Helping Characters *Goombas - They host item shops, like Toads did in the general Mario games. *Boomerang Bros. - They host mini-games, but they are only playable in multiplayer. Enemies *Piantas - They act like Goombas did. If you jump on them, they're defeated. Pink ones don't fall of cliffs, and blue ones have to be jumped on twice. *Toads - They act like Koopa Troopas did. If you jump on them, they hide on their mushroom caps and they act like weapons. Red ones are slow, Green ones are medium and blue ones are the faster of them. None of them fall of cliffs. *Nokis - They act like Hammer Bros. did, but they throw coconuts instead. If you jump on them, you will lose a life or lose your power-ups. They are only defeated by fire flower or throwing something at them. Their colours don't matter at all, because they all act the same. *Lumas - They act like Lakitus did, but they throw star bits, which you need to pick up and throw back at them to defeat them, before they turn themselves on other Lumas as well. Blue ones only throw star bits, Red ones only throw fireballs, and Gold ones throw both star bits and fire balls. *Yoshis - They act like Rexes did, but the number of times they have to be stepped on varies. Green ones need to be stepped 2 times, Blue ones need 3, Pink ones need 4, and Purple ones need 5. As they are stepped on, they get faster (like Rexes). *Tanooki Toads - They are Toads who wear Tanooki suits and when they are stepped on, they fall off their suits and act like normal Toads. They are all red. *Para Noki - This Noki rides a plane, and acts like the Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. There is only one per level, and it is very rare. *Para Yoshi - They have wings. They act like normal Yoshis, but need to lose their wings first. *Swimming Pianta - It swims underwater and doesn't die. They are invincible, though, like Bloopers. *Frog Toad - Unlike swimming Piantas, this ones have to be stepped one time (Once they lose their suits, they die). *Penguins - Step on them and they fall to the floor. After a while though, they get up again, if you don't throw anything at them or don't shoot them with Fireballs. Mini-Bosses *Toadettes - They are very common. They throw Poison Mushrooms, which you need to step on and throw back at them. Once they are hitten twice, she'll throw a lot more Poison Mushrooms at a time. Also, you need to pick up the Poison Mushrooms before they explode and you die. *Goombella - She might headbonk you and she's very simple, When she is headbonking you, dodge her and she'll hit the floor. She needs to hit the floor six times to get defeated. Once she hits the floor thrice, she'll get much more crazy and do a Double Headbonk. If she doesn't hit you at first, she'll directly strike back. *Birdos - They spit eggs from their mouths and throw them at you. To defeat them, you need to step on the eggs and throw them back at her. This is like how she attacked in Super Mario Bros. 2. *Big Penguins - They slide at you, and you need to dodge them. If you dodge them, they will hit the ice walls next to them. Once they hit them ten times, they die. You can also throw fireballs at them, but it takes longer to get them defeated. *Ukikis - They appear as bosses in the first 8 jungle levels, and they throw bombs at you. You need to pick them up and throw them back at them. *Green Toadettes - They are variations of Toadettes that throw Ice cubes instead of Poison Mushrooms and if you hit them you will get frozen. *Blue Toadettes - They are variations of Toadettes that throw Ice cubes and Poison Mushrooms. *Green Birdos - They are variations of Birdos that throw Fireballs instead of Eggs. *Red Birdos - They are variations of Birdos that throw both Fireballs and Eggs. *Goombario - He only appears next to the final levels. He uses the double headbonk as a standard and he needs to hit the floor eight times. Once he hits the floor four time, he uses triple headbonks. Bosses *Luigi - He is the boss of World 1. He throws Green Fireballs. But he throws a lot of them! You need to dodge them and hit him with the Bombs around him, before they explode! *Daisy - She is the boss of World 2. She throws Flower-shaped bombs. You need to throw something at the bombs and they will turn back to Daisy. *Rosalina - She is the boss of World 3. She uses magic to create Hungry Lumas that throw Star Bits at you. All you need to do is grab the star bits, feed the Hungry Lumas and they will turn into comets. Then take the comets and throw them at Rosalina. She will dissolve to Star Bits and you need to throw them at the wall to open the magic gate. *Koopa the Quick - He is the boss of World 4. This is a different boss. You need to race him, however he is too fast and you need to get some shortcuts. *Donkey Kong - He is the boss of World 5. He throws banana peels at you, but sometimes, they have bombs inside them! You need to pick the ones that are bombs (Luck time!) and throw them back at Donkey Kong. If you do it wrong, you'll slip on the banana peel. *Il Piantissimo - He is the boss of World 6. This is another race boss - however this one has obstacles. The one who clears most obstacles wins. *Princess Peach - She is the boss of World 7. She basically has a lot of Toads protecting her. Once you defeat all 100 Toads, pick up the bomb and throw it at her. *Mario - He is the final boss - of World 8 - And he starts as Super Mario. He will try to jump on you. Once he gets a bit hurt, he will turn into Fire Mario and throw Fire Balls at you. After he gets more hurt, he will turn into Mega Mario and chase you down the slope. To defeat Mega Mario, you need to pick up the big stone in the end of the Cliff without getting hit and throw it at him. Then, he turn back to Super Mario and all you need to do is hit him with fireballs or things and he will be eventually defeated. Once defeated, you enter the secret house and take Bowser home. Levels Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2012 Category:Handheld Games Category:JoyCon Games